


Can't Start a Fire Without a Spark

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [116]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Camping, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kidfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith and Addison and their kids' great discovery of camping.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Can't Start a Fire Without a Spark

* * *

**Can't Start a Fire Without a Spark**

* * *

_Meredith and Addison and their kids' great discovery of camping._

* * *

"Can we go camping?"

That's what Addison and Meredith wake up to one morning, with Bailey Shepherd bouncing up and down on their bed on a Saturday, and telling them that all of his friends are going to join Scouts next year, and that he wants to know everything about it.

"We'll see," says Meredith, as she tucks him under the covers alongside herself and Addison.

They sleep for a while until Ellis wakes them up, reporting that Henry's hungry, and that Zola was saying that there was no cereal left.

"Alright, we're coming, we're coming," Addison smiles, as she wakes Meredith and Henry up for their nap.

"Mom, momma, there's no cereal left," says Zola. "None. Not even the sugary kind, which you never let us have except for while watching movies!"

"Oh, sorry, we'll have to go grocery shopping," says Meredith.

"Yeah, I was going to go the other day, but then I got called into work," says Addison.

"What are we going to eat then!?" Ellis frets.

"Can we have pancakes?" Henry inquires.

"Hmm, we don't seem to have any pancake mix either, but we do have eggs," says Meredith.

"Hey, I know how about a camping recipe. Bailey was asking about camping this morning," says Addison.

"And that is…?" Meredith asks her skeptically.

Pretty soon, Addison has Meredith fetching the eggs, Ellis fetching the cheese, Zola fetching plastic bags, Henry in charge of getting some salt and pepper, and Bailey getting the orange juice out.

"Alright, so to make an omelet while camping, what you do is you crack the egg into the plastic bag, and then mix the toppings in, then close the bag. Then we drop them into boiling water, let it simmer for a few minutes, and we each get our own omelet," says Addison.

"How did you ever learn this?" Meredith asks her.

"Hey, I went to Scouts when I was younger," says Addison.

Meredith kisses her sweetly, until Henry starts groaning, and Bailey pulls on Addison's hip.

"Look, it's cooking!" Zola says, as she watches Meredith stir the baggies around in the pot.

Soon, they come out and they let them cool before handing them out on a plate each, along with some juice and a fork and napkin.

"Now that we tried out camp food, and it's pretty good, can we go out camping for real?" Henry asks them.

"Come on moms, we both wanna join Scouts next year," says Bailey.

"Ooh, we can have a campfire, and tell scary stories," says Zola.

"Not too scary!" Says Ellis.

"We could see if there's a tent on sale at the superstore maybe," offers Addison.

"Too bad we don't have Derek's trailer still," Meredith teases in a whisper to Addison.

"Come on, you would have hated the trailer too," Addison laughs.

They do find a large tent on sale at the superstore, since they're still in the off-season, and they decide to invest in it.

"Whoa, cool," says Ellis. "It's like a princess pirate ship!"

"Or a castle," says Henry.

"Or a fort," says Bailey.

"Is this thing waterproof?" Zola asks her mothers skeptically.

"It says so on the tag," says Addison.

"And we can dress warmly on top of that," suggests Meredith.

They already have a set of sleeping bags and sleeping pads each for sleepovers, and they decide to wait until later to invest in more camping gear to make sure everyone likes it first.

"Can we go camping tonight?" Ellis asks them excitedly.

"Yeah!" Bailey says excitedly.

"Can we?" Henry asks them.

"I could do it tonight," says Zola.

"Hmm, well, it's a bit late to rent a campsite, but I might have an idea," says Addison.

"You have great ideas," says Meredith supportively, as she goes to fetch blankets.

They set up the tent in their backyard, careful that there's no poison oak around, even though Meredith says there isn't any on her land.

"I have a good reason to be skeptical," says Addison.

"Okay, you do. That was hilarious," says Meredith. "Even I remember you walking all funny," Meredith giggles.

"It was your dog too," Addison grumbles, before tickling Meredith until she begs her for mercy.

They set up sleeping bags for all the kids, with Bailey and Ellis in the middle, and Zola and Henry on the outsides because they're older.

"Alright, call us if you run into any trouble, Zola and Henry each have a key to the house, don't hesitate to come in if it gets too cold," says Addison.

"And keep those stories not too scary," says Meredith, as she waves goodnight at them.

"Look at them all grown up," Addison says, with Meredith on her knee as they watch them all reading by flashlight from the upper window.

"Yeah, they grow up so fast," says Meredith, sighing and yawning.

"Tired honey?" Addison says to her.

"Yeah," says Meredith, leaning in, to stroke Addison's hair.

"Alright, we can get ready for bed before we check on them," Addison says.

"Alright," says Meredith, as she moves off of Addison's lap so they can both brush their teeth and get their pajamas on.

"Time to check on them?" Addison asks her.

"They seem fine, they just shut the light off. Maybe we should leave them be and let them feel like they're all grown up for a while," says Meredith.

"Alright," says Addison. "But I want to watch for a while," she frets.

"They'll be fine, Addie," says Meredith. "Come to bed with me," she says.

"I can't believe they're this independent. Bailey and Henry want to go into Scouts, and I know that I did at their age, but I just can't stand the idea of them both alone without us at sleepaway camp," says Addison.

"Hey, hey, we survived Zola's first sleepover, we can do this. It's good for them, and they have each other," says Meredith.

"Okay," says Addison. "At least we still have Ellis, our little baby," says Addison.

"Yes, that we do," says Meredith, as she kisses Addison goodnight.

Addison wakes up three times in the night, staring out the window each time to make sure the kids are alright before Meredith wakes up and soothes her to sleep again.

"Maybe you're the nervous one," Meredith giggles.

"Hey, I was not the one sitting in the living room bawling over 'My Heart Will Go On,' when Zola went off to kindergarten," Addison reminds her.

"It was because of Titanic," says Meredith.

"Ha!" Addison giggles.

"Nah, you got me," says Meredith.

"Hey, when do you think they'll wake us up for breakfast?" Addison asks her.

"I don't know, it's only five in the morning now, so probably not for a few hours," Meredith yawns.

"Hmm, so we have a few hours huh, with nobody else in the house…" Addison arches her eyebrow at Meredith.

"Mm, I like how you think," says Meredith, smiling as Addison holds her hand out to her.

"Hey, if the kids are all at Scouts, think of all the weekends we'll have together," Addison smiles.

"Mm, and I get to have you here, alone, with all the freedom we had before our four children," says Meredith.

Meredith and Addison relax in bed for a while, and take a shower, and make coffee before they finally hear a knock on the door.

"How was it, kids?" Meredith asks them, as she hands Addison another mug.

"It was AWESOME," says Ellis.

"Yeah, it was the best," says Bailey.

"Can we camp out again, tonight?" Henry asks them.

"Oh, and this time, we gotta get marshmallows," says Zola.

"I wanna join Scouts too," says Ellis.

"Breakfast?" Addison says, as she helps them come in and get changed into their day clothes.

"Yeah, but can we have it in the woods next time?" Bailey says.

"Yeah, you gotta camp out with us!" Henry insists on them.

"You missed out," says Ellis, simply.

"They're little, there's lots of space," says Zola.

"Okay," says Addison, nodding as she fixes them all some apple slices.

"And yeah, we'll bring marshmallows," says Meredith.

"Okay!" The kids cheer, as Addison offers them some hot chocolate.

"See, they're not growing up too fast, they still need us," says Meredith.

"Just for a few more years, pretty soon they'll be asking us if they can start driving," Addison shudders.

"Shh, baby. It's not for a while yet, let's enjoy this while we can," says Meredith.

"Alright," says Addison, curling Meredith to her chest.

"We're gonna be great," Meredith smiles at her.

And they all couldn't be happier.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


End file.
